Taragarth
| school3e = | casterlevel3e = | itemlevel3e = | value3e = 86,335 gp | weight3e = 6 lbs. | refs3e = | level4e = | value4e = | weight4e = | refs4e = | school5e = | level5e = | value5e = | weight5e = | refs5e = | communication = | languages = | alignment = }} Taragarth, nicknamed the Bloodbrand, was a unique magic bastard sword. The Player's Guide to Faerûn states on page 126 that Taragarth was a +1 short sword but this is a retcon that belies the blade's history and description. All the other sources used in this article say it was a +3 or +0/+3 bastard sword. Description The blade of Taragarth appeared as if it had been tarnished by fire, save for along its edges, which gleamed. Just above the crossguard, a rune was etched into the metal of the blade—this was the maker's mark. Powers Even if the blade was sheathed, the bearer of Taragarth would be protected from extrasensory perception and all detection spells. Once drawn, the bearer would also be protected from flames as if they were wearing a ring of fire resistance and if they were to fall more than ten feet, they would be affected by a feather fall spell. The sword had a knack for cutting through foes, allowing a wide swing to affect multiple surrounding opponents. History Legend had it that Taragarth was forged by Elfgar of Silverymoon, who gave it to Aeroth. Aeroth wielded it against the trolls of the Evermoors during the Long Battle against them and earned it its nickname of the Bloodbrand. Unfriendly towards Warlord Tulven Rayuthson, when he became ruler of Silverymoon, Aeroth sailed to the Moonshae Isles, but sages hold that Taragarth was abandoned in a disused well on the isle of Toaridge-at-the-Sun's-Setting so that his six sons could not bicker over it. Mind flayers discovered the sword at the bottom of said well and took it to the outpost of Tellectus, until it was looted by brave adventurers. The adventurer who claimed it, allegedly a Merchant Guard of Amn, lost it to bandits but a peddler eventually sold it in Berdusk for a measly four hundred gold pieces. The purchaser, an adventurer who recognized the blade, was dead less than a day afterward, murdered by his companion, the assassin Turl. Turl was in debt to his guildmaster, Iritan of Scornubel, and planned to use the sword to be free of said debt. The next anybody saw of him, Turl was dying in Waterdeep, of poisoned injuries, at the doorstep of the necromancer Marune. Turl gave Taragarth, as well as many other treasures, to Marune as payment in an attempt to save his own life. The next time Taragarth was seen was in the hands of Vulph, a warrior from Calimshan, who asked Elminster to identify the blade when they both found themselves in Westgate. Once the Sage of Shadowdale was done, Vulph took the blade back and promptly disappeared. Appendix Notes References Category:Bastard swords Category:Plus-3 items Category:Elven items Category:Items from Silverymoon Category:Items from Luruar Category:Items from Northwest Faerûn Category:Items from Faerûn Category:Items from Toril Category:Items Category:80000-99999 gold pieces